1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container and a protection member.
2. Related Art
One mode of a liquid container is, for example, an ink cartridge to which a cap member has been attached. An ink cartridge is one mode of a liquid container body, and stores ink that is to be supplied to an inkjet printer (hereinafter simply referred to as “printer”) that is one mode of a liquid ejection apparatus. In some cases, a cap member that serves as a protection member is attached to the ink cartridge in the phase where the ink cartridge is unused such as before distributing onto the market, in order to prevent damage and ink leakage during transportation (see JP-A-2014-050963, for example).
Preferably, the configuration of the cap member of the ink cartridge is appropriately modified according to the configuration of the ink cartridge. For example, the ink cartridge is usually provided with a board for exchanging electrical signals with the printer, and components for attachment to the printer, such as a positioning part for determining the orientation and the position of the ink cartridge when attached to the printer. It is preferable that the cap member of the ink cartridge is improved in terms of protection against the aforementioned components for attachment to the printer, in addition to preventing damage to the ink cartridge per se and ink leakage as described above. Also, it is preferable that the cap member is improved in terms of attachability to the ink cartridge, such as being made easier to be attached to the ink cartridge.